Clandestine
by MidnightxMirror
Summary: Ever wonder what those NPC's do in their spare time when they don't have visitors? many have secrets to hide. The famed Cherys Yserian is no different.


**Disclaimer: I do not own World of Warcraft.**

Forest green robes danced at the woman's feet in the wind as her fingers traced the lines of the wooden door to the handle. She enjoyed the warmth of the sun caressing her tanned skin, and savored every moment she had to stall. Reaching to insert the silver key into the lock, she smiled as another breeze sent the loose auburn tresses from her bun twirling on her back and over her shoulders. Lightly pushing the door inwards to rest against the chalky white bricks, the sun sent her shadow the entire length of the floor. She lingered at the doorway a moment longer to hear the sweet singing of the birds and the chatter of Erich Lohan. Reminded of her impatient shoulder passenger, the ivory white rabbit sprung off of her shoulder with a letter clenched in it's mouth. The rabbit, more commonly known as Fizzles, hopped his way across the light wooden floors and jumped on the counter, dropping the letter. Blue-grey eyes followed the small creature's movements, making the wooden planks of the floor creak with her every step.

Finally settled in behind the counter, the freckled woman debated setting her wares on display. Since the magority of her visitors were friends, she gave up on the idea and kept them on the shelves behind her. Skimming her fingers over the paper, Charys delicately traced the design in the melted emerald wax holding the envelope together. Grasping the parchment between her fingers, the mage gently placed the writting on a barrel on the other side of_ Ancient Curios_, her small shop. Lighting the burner under a vial securely on the test tube rack, Charys began to concoct health and mana potions. Gently patting Fizzles, she awaited her first customers of the morning.

By the time the morning was over, Charys had sold quite a few teleportation and portal runes to various mages, and also gaining the occasional visit by Stormwind guards. _It's nice that they stop by and visit me,_ she mused. Maybe one of them happened to fancy her? She'd certainly have a knight in shinning armor. Charys chuckled at the notion. Taking inventory, the mage sighed contentedly. Noticing the stronger beams of sun fully illuminate her small shop, Charys discerned it was around lunch. Recalling the small pouch still in the deep pockets of her cloth robe, the mage layed it on the counter and lightly untied the string holding the bag together. It warmed ms. Yserian's heart to be able to experiance feeding Fizzles crackers and carrots. Amusement graced her child-like features when Fizzles tended to nibble on bites of carrot for long amounts of time, or the way he would shake his little nose to brush the cracker crumbs off his whiskers. She wasn't the only one who was enchanted by this, however.

"Chayrs!" A middle aged woman accosted. A lady with ecru hair ambled over to the vendor and friend, embellished with a redwood and maya blue shirt, with matching maya pants and black boots. Charys smiled. "Karlee! Haven't seen you in awhile. How have you been?" The two women talked pleasantries for awhile, nibbling at their lunches in between sentences. When Karlee Chaddis' two blonde children finished with their lunch, they quickly became impatient. Karlee's daughter, Paige, soon spoke up.

"Mommy, can I pet Fizzles?"

The mother of two smiled softly. "Sure, Paige. Just be gentle." The small girl nodded, strolling up to the rabbit with her brother. Glancing at his sister sideways, Gil muttered "Billy says Fizzles used to be a great wizard. But he got turned into a rabbit when one of his spells went bad." Ignoring Gil, Paige lightly stroked Fizzles soft white fur. The children occasionally moved to and fro after their mother had handed Charys a list, and the vendor prancing all around the room to dig through different barrels to fulfill the request. By the time Karlee had said her goodbyes, Charys approached the note. Sitting on her desk with a sharpened letter opener in her hand, she gently tore the top of the envelope. Removing the note, she carefully unfolded it with nimble fingers. Reading over it, she couldn't help but smile, joy lighting up her big eyes. As was given away by the shade of wax and the imprint of a small dot, the puncture of a claw, Charys easily guessed the origins of the note. She didn't care much for the introduction, but the closing statement is what had her. She had been accepted. Putting together a neat assortment of herbs and elixers, the woman with the fiery mane shipped the crate off to Hyjal. It was a humble task, but all Dragonsworn started somewhere.

**That was a lot of work, but fun to write! I had to wait around Charys and observe all who came into the shop, and what they said when they did, lol :P. I thought it would be an interesting twist to write about an NPC that there is some speculation about. The debate about her is wether she is a dragon or dragonsworn. Her surname, Yserian, is obviously similar to Ysera, the Aspect of the emerald dragonflight. Because of this, a lot of people tried to figure out where she would rank. To be honest, I don't think she is a dragon, from all the traits I've observed from Dragon NPC's. I won't go into that, but I find it most logical that she was a Dragonsworn. So, I wrote a story in the day of a life for Charys. :P **

**Anyway, read and review! I'm still trying to bribe anyone who sends me requests for other stories, so send me whatever you got - assuming you review, of course. :P Have a good day / night!**


End file.
